


You Can Run - But You Can't Hide

by MonPetitTresor



Series: The Fledgling [7]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, POV Alternating, Prophecy, Scared Spencer, Team as Family, secret reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer learns that he can run, but there's no hiding from who you are. Friendships are tested and bonds are forged. In the end, Spencer has to make a choice. Will it be the right one? And will he still have the support of his friends once it's all said and done? He's terrified to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Months had gone by since the last time Derek Morgan had seen his best friend. He’d missed the kid a lot more than he’d expected during that time – and he’d known he’d miss him if he wasn’t around. There was just something about Spencer that got underneath the skin of pretty much everyone he met. Whether for good or bad was hit or miss. People either loved him or they hated him. Rarely had Derek seen a middle ground. Really, though, it mystified him that anyone could ever hate the awkward little genius. Sure, he could get annoying at times when he got a little too caught up in information and forgot that not everyone wanted to know the history of the pocket watch or something else equally ridiculous. But actually getting mad at him? It just didn’t work for Derek.

However, he hadn’t realized just how big a part of his life Spencer had become until the kid wasn’t around anymore. The few phone calls that they managed to get in weren’t enough. Derek had missed seeing him. He’d missed looking over at him during a case and seeing him bent over a map with a marker hanging from his lips and long fingers stained from the color of his other markers. He missed the lunches that the team shared together and watching as some of the shy Dr. Reid gave way to their friend, Spencer. He missed movie nights at his place, or dragging Spencer out somewhere. Hell, he even missed his ramblings.

The team wasn’t just a group of people thrown together for work. They were a family. And without one of their members, that family felt slightly empty.

Still, when he’d envisioned that family member’s return, it hadn’t looked anything like _this_.

Derek still sort of felt like he was drifting in a state of shock. One that he’d been in ever since Spencer had appeared out of nowhere and came crashing to the ground right in the middle of Derek’s living room floor. He thought to himself that the only reason he was managing to function beyond that shock was because he’d never been able to resist his instincts or urges to protect when it came to Spencer, and hearing the genius ask for help had set all those instincts off. It put Derek in a sort of autopilot. Spencer was hurt, terrified, mostly incoherent, and obviously in danger – the rest of it could come later.

He wasn’t that surprised when Spencer refused a hospital. So Derek did the only thing he could think of to do. He called Aaron, had his Unit Chief gather their team, and then they all met up somewhere safe and secluded – one of Derek’s private properties that he was still in the process of renovating. Together, the team would be able to figure out what was going on.

That had been the plan. Those clear set goals were the only thing that kept the panic and the questions at bay long enough for Derek to get them to the house.

But now they were here, all of them, gathered together in the living room of this halfway renovated house, and they were as safe as they could be for the moment. It was time for some answers.

There was no furniture here, so the group had to spread out on the floor. It seemed sort of strange to see Aaron Hotchner seated cross-legged on the floor. Almost as strange as it was to see Dave Rossi that way. Emily and JJ both looked more comfortable in their positions, as did Penelope.

Spencer looked miserable.

He was wrapped up in the blanket that Derek had grabbed for him before they left the house. He held it around himself now like a shield, his body curled up tight underneath it. Even across the room it was easy to see the way he was trembling. His eyes were wide and carried a panicked look that reminded Derek far too much of watching the kid on a video stream while the team was too far away to help and a crazy Unsub had stood there with a gun pointed at Spencer's head. Only there was no gun here now. None that Derek could see. So what had scared him so much?

“Spence,” JJ’s voice was soft and gentle, obviously pitched so as to try not to scare the man any more than he already was. “What’s going on?”

A shudder ran down Spencer's body that shook him so badly it looked like he might actually fall over. Wide brown eyes looked up through a screen of hair and it wasn’t JJ that they sought out. They moved past everyone to finally land on Derek, who stood against the far wall. “I’m sorry.” The words were barely a croak, so hoarse and full of some sort of pain that it took everything Derek had not to just go over there and wrap the kid up – and really, in that moment he looked more like a kid than Derek could ever remember seeing – and just tell him that it was okay. That everything was going to be okay.

However, the memory of him suddenly appearing in the middle of the room, of him landing hard and crashing in a tangle of limbs, was still burned into Derek’s mind. He couldn’t chase that image away. And though he wanted to trust his friend, wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay, he needed some answers first. He needed to _understand_. Because… because people didn’t do things like that. People couldn’t appear out of nowhere. “What are you?” In contrast to Spencer's aching voice, Derek’s was almost flat, all emotion held back. He was afraid to let any of it out yet for fear that he wouldn’t be able to contain himself once he did. He needed to… he needed _answers_. “You appeared out of thin air in the middle of my living room, Reid. I’m not crazy, I know I saw that. So tell me, what are you?”

Everyone else was looking back and forth between the two now with concern – concern for _Derek_.

Spencer, on the other hand, closed his eyes and shuddered once more. What he said next had all eyes in the room back on him. “What do you know about the supernatural?”

“ _What_?”

There was no telling who’d asked that question. It sounded around them in more than one voice. But not a single one of them took their eyes off Spencer. Derek, more than the others, was staring hard. He’d been the one to see Spencer appear out of nowhere. He was the one who’d seen him land hard enough that it should’ve broken bones.

“I’ve always been different.” Spencer said slowly. One hand came out of the top of the blanket just enough to wipe at his face. In that moment, Derek thought that he didn’t look like a kid anymore – he looked almost, old. There were lines on his face that his friend didn’t think had been there before. And there was something in his eyes that reminded Derek of some of the profilers he’d trained under at the academy, some of the veterans that had stopped by. The look that said he’d seen so much in his life, more than any of them could comprehend. Seeing that look on Spencer was stunning.

Spencer blew out a breath and withdrew the rest of his arm from the blankets. “You all know that I’m different. I just didn’t realize why that was until I was home visiting mom and I found some people who could give me some answers about who I am. About _what_ I am.”

“You said you found out you have family you didn’t know about.” Derek said slowly. Wasn’t that what Spencer had said?

The young genius nodded. “I wasn’t lying. I did. But with that, I found out _what_ I am.”

“What…” Penelope repeated the word, her confusion clear in her voice and on her face. “Reid, what’re you talking about?”

Another soft flinch made Spencer look smaller. “I’m not crazy.” He told her, though she hadn’t said that he was. _We were thinking it, though_ , Derek thought to himself. _I bet all of us were._ Spencer had probably read it on their faces. He was certainly watching them now with something sad on his expression. “I’m really not, guys. Maybe it would be easier if I was. But I understand that you guys won’t believe me without proof. I just,” He paused and Derek swore he could actually see him swallow down the lump in his throat. When he spoke again his voice was whisper soft. “I hope you all won’t hate me when I’m done.”

No one got a chance to react to that. Spencer lifted the hand that was free from his blankets and held it up in the air in front of him. Then – he _snapped_.

The whole room around them changed. Derek’s eyes went wide and he stared around him with stunned shock. The others were reacting the same, he knew, yet he paid them no mind. His eyes traveled over the wall that had been broken moments ago, halfway repaired, and which was now whole. The broken fireplace was perfectly done up in brick and stone and now had a fire roaring in it. Where there had been no furniture before, there was now a coffee table surrounded by seven comfortable looking armchairs – and each of them was now seated in one of those chairs.

“What…what the hell…”

Whichever one of them said that, Derek echoed the sentiment. His hands clenched down on the chair – _it’s real, it’s really a chair right under me, Reid made a chair and put me in it with a snap of his freaking fingers! –_ and he gaped at the kid he’d thought he’d known.

Spencer, though still slightly shaky, looked at them from where he sat curled up in his own chair. His eyes had that aged look to them still and there was a sadness there, one that Derek had never seen so openly before. “I know it’s hard to believe.” Spencer said softly. “But I’m not going to hurt you. In a way, I’m still the same kid that you knew before. There’s just, more to me than there was before.”

“What are you?” Emily breathed out.

Spencer turned to look at him. Then he said the words that would change everything. “I’m part angel.”

* * *

What came next was a conversation Derek had never in his wildest dreams imagined that he would be a part of. Spencer laid everything out for them in simple and easy terms. The supernatural world, his telekinesis as a child, his ability to see other creatures… and finding out that he was part angel. He told them all of it. Derek had no doubt there were a few things left out – mostly, the actual names of any of the beings he was talking about – but in the scheme of things that didn’t matter. There was so much else it was almost too much to take in. Too much for Derek’s brain to process. Angels, monsters, demons, the _Apocalypse_ , the _Devil_.

When he was done, it wasn’t hard to see just how scared he was. His hands were clenched in his lap and he stared down at them, no longer looking up at the stunned profilers watching him. “You don’t have to believe me.” Spencer whispered softly. “I… I know how this sounds. I could prove it and snap up thing after thing for you to show you more of my powers. I could even try to, to show you my wings, though I’m not sure I have the control to manifest them right now. But I swear to you, all of you, I’m not lying to you.”

“You’re telling us you’re…” Dave paused, obviously gathering himself a little before he finished, “…part angel?”

Licking his lips, Spencer nodded. He shrugged his shoulder in a way that was probably meant to be casual and yet fell so far from the mark. “Mostly angel, really. My _ol’alihm_ says I’ve grown so much I’m about ninety percent angel, maybe a little more, with just a sliver of human in me. Just enough to have a soul. He calls me a fledgling, but there’s not really a name for what I am.” He closed his eyes tight and let out a shaky breath. “Some things never change, I guess. I’m still a freak.”

For some reason, that last shaky sentence worked like a bucket of cold water over Derek. Maybe it was the pain he could hear in it. Maybe it was just how often he’d heard Spencer put himself down in the past and how much he’d always hated it, how he’d always tried to argue it. Or maybe it was just something familiar and something easy for him to focus on amidst all this other stuff. But it worked to clear his head like nothing else so far and it had him glaring over at his friend. “You’re not a freak. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

Spencer looked up with surprise, and it hurt a little to see just how shocked he was by Derek’s defense. Like he hadn’t really believed that Derek would argue for him. As if _this_ was going to somehow change how all of them felt about him. “Morgan, this is a bit more than being smarter than the kids around me. There isn’t even a real _name_ for what I am.”

“Who you are is Spencer Reid. I don’t care if you can snap up food or sprout wings or freaking fly up to the moon!” As he said those words, they clicked deep inside Derek, pushing away some of the fear and doubt and uncertainty that had built through Spencer's stories. The words steadied him a little, giving his voice more strength. There was a truth in them that was undeniable. No matter what else he said, no matter what else was going on, there was a truth here that Derek couldn’t deny. “You’re Spencer Reid and you’ve been my best friend for years. This… this doesn’t change that.”

“He’s right.” Aaron said.

His voice seemed to surprise Spencer more than anyone else’s. It kind of surprise Derek, too. If he’d had to pick someone to not believe, it would’ve been Aaron. Yet the Unit Chief was looking at Spencer with a calm look that showed no hint of fear or doubt.

Spencer bit the inside of his cheek. “Hotch?”

“You’re still Reid to us.” Aaron told him. “I’m not saying that this isn’t a giant reality check, or something that we’re going to have to think on, but none of us can deny the proof right in front of our faces. We can’t deny that you’re different. But you’ve always been a bit different, Reid. That’s never stopped us from caring about you before.”

“He’s right, Spence.” JJ agreed. She was leaning forward, her arms coming to rest on her thighs and her hands dangling down between her knees. “You’re still family.”

That sentiment was echoed quickly by Emily and Penelope.

The only one who hadn’t spoken yet was Dave. He was new to the family and the only one here who hadn’t ever met Spencer before. He didn’t know him, didn’t know the kid that they’d known before. And if Derek had known that tonight was going to be such a big reveal, he never would’ve had the man come. Yet he was here now and he’d sat here quietly with them all through the whole story. Everyone was turning to glance his way now and he didn’t seem the least bit bothered by it. Sitting back in his chair, one ankle resting on the opposite knee, he watched Spencer like one would study an interesting book. After a long pause in which every eye turned his way, he finally spoke. “You know, I’ve see a lot in my years at the Bureau. A lot of things that I couldn’t explain.” Pausing, Dave brought a hand up to rub at his beard. “I’ve always known there were things out there I couldn’t explain. To me, angels have always been real. It’s not a hard jump to believe that I could be sitting in front of one. Especially after the little display you put on.” His hand went out to gesture to all the things that Spencer had done with his snap. “It’s an insane story, I’ll grant you that much, but I find myself believing it. I’ve been reading people longer than any of you have had your jobs and there’s not a thing I can see on you that says that you’re lying.”

It seemed like a bit of Spencer's tension faded away at that. Like he actually deflated somewhat. “Thank you, Agent Rossi.”

“Dave.” He was corrected gently yet firmly. “Call me Dave.”

“Only if you call me Spencer.”

Dave smiled at him. “Of course.” He gave a small nod of agreement. “Now, Spencer. Like I said, I see nothing on you to suggest you’re lying. But I _do_ see something else.” Pausing, he tilted his head a little and all of them carefully watched the scene unfolding between them. “You’re running. You crash landed in Morgan’s house and then let him bring you here and you willingly told us all of this, something that I have a feeling you would’ve otherwise fought to keep a secret. That and the terrified way you’ve been acting – that tells me you’re running. So,” Pushing forward in his chair, Dave rested his forearms on his thighs and clasped his hands together in front of him, that so serious look of his fixed firmly on Spencer. “What’re you running from, Spencer?”

“You’re all safe.” Spencer blurted out immediately. “I warded this place as soon as we got in here. No one, not any person or supernatural creature, can see in here.”

“That’s good, but that’s not what I asked.” Dave said.

It was like Spencer deflated once more. Shadows showed in his eyes for a brief moment before he bowed his head and his bangs came down once more. “Everything.” The genius whispered. “I’m running from everything. I don’t… I don’t know what to do anymore. There’s so much… so many things riding on me… I don’t know what to do.”

“Tell us what’s going on.” Derek said softly.

With one last sigh, Spencer did exactly that.


	2. Chapter 2

It took longer than Spencer had expected to get through his story. When all of it was said and done, every detail that he felt comfortable sharing – right up to his unexpected arrival at Derek’s house – he felt sort of hollowed out. Like someone had come along and scooped out his insides. He felt, empty. These past few days had taken their toll on him and he’d finally reached his limits. Famine, Zachariah, Lucifer, the prophecy, it was just too much. He’d finally reached _too much_. His whole body sagged in his chair and was screaming for the rest that he’d slowly been needing less and less.

This wasn’t a physical exhaustion, though. This was an exhaustion of his mind, his soul, and his grace.

The others saw it. How could they not? JJ was the one to do something about it, though, and that was really no surprise. She held up a hand to stop the questions that Spencer could see had been building on the lips of everyone else. “I think that’s enough for now.” She told them all. When Derek tried to speak anyways, she cut him a sharp look. “Enough, Morgan. Look at him. He needs sleep.”

“JJ’s right, sweetie.” Pushing up from her chair, Penelope made her way over to Spencer without any of the hesitation he’d expected to see on her. On everyone, really. Her expression was kind and just a bit worried when she reached out and smoothed his hair back from his face. “You need some sleep. You’ve had some rough days it’s been a long night.”

Spencer was startled to realize that it _was_ night now. Between the time differences from where he’d been and here, as well as how long it’d taken to properly tell his story, night had fallen.

Sleep sounded wonderful. If the nightmares would stay at bay, it was exactly what he needed. But first, he lifted his hand and snapped, ignoring way that drained him just a little more. On the coffee table appeared a tray with a full coffee carafe, a few cups, and another tray with sandwiches. They were all no doubt hungry and he figured the coffee would help them stay awake while they talked about him and what they’d just learned, as he knew they would. “Help yourselves.” He told them tiredly, bracing his arms to try and push up out of the chair. It was kind of embarrassing that Penelope had to help him a little. JJ moved forward to do the same, taking the arm opposite Penelope. Any other time and Spencer might’ve protested it. Right then, he just couldn’t. He couldn’t even bring himself to care.

He felt sort of like a zombie as the girls led him out of the living room and back to what looked like a spare room. He’d heard Derek murmuring to them; he must’ve been directing them in here. There was a bed waiting and it actually had blankets on it. Spencer knew that sometimes Derek set up a bed for the nights he got too tired while doing his renovations. The girls led him over to it and he found himself being laid down and tucked in by their gentle hands. It was a balm against the aching parts inside.

Even after they were gone, though, he didn’t fall right to sleep. For a while he just laid there under the covers and stared at the wall. He didn’t try to pay attention to the low hum of voices out in the main room. Let them talk about him. Let them figure it all out. He didn’t care. He just… he was so damn tired. How was he supposed to deal with all this? How was he supposed to cope?

Though he wanted nothing more than to be in here alone, as he wrapped his wings around himself there was a part of him that he couldn’t deny that wished desperately it was a different pair of wings wrapping around him. Like a child, he wanted Gabriel here with him. Wanted the archangel who had become like a father to him to gather him up and hold him safe and tell him that it was all going to be all right. He wanted Gabriel there like he wanted air to breathe. Closing his eyes, he pictured one of the many nights that he’d laid there in bed. How Gabriel would sit against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him and Spencer right up against his hips. How one of his wings would curl around Spencer and the other would lightly stroke over Spencer's wings. The sound of his voice as it would weave the story of Rand Al’Thor and Lews Therin around him while one of his hands came down to stroke soothingly through Spencer's hair. Childish though it may seem to others, Spencer had come to love being put to sleep by the sound of Gabriel’s voice as he read. They’d already made it through most all of book one and Spencer enjoyed the story almost as much as he enjoyed the whole scene itself.

Gabriel was probably so worried right now and Spencer hated that. He hated worrying him, especially after how upset he’d been while Spencer was with Zachariah.

Something deep inside of Spencer's grace gave a soft little…tingle. He wasn’t quite sure what else to label it. Some strange sensation that drew his attention down and inwards. As soon as he focused on it, he let out a soft gasp as a voice filled his head. A voice that was extremely familiar.

_“I don’t know if you’re getting this. I have no idea if you can hear this or not._ ” Sam’s voice echoed along Spencer's grace in a way that the fledgling hadn’t even known was possible. Eyes shut, he focused on it, letting it fill him. _“Gabe said it was worth a try, though. He said you’re enough angel that you can tap into angel radio, so you must be enough angel to hear a prayer directed your way. So I, uh, I figured it was worth a try._ ”

Prayer? He was hearing Sam’s _prayer_? That seemed so, intimate, in so many ways.

_“Everyone here is worried about you._ ” Sam prayed. “ _Well, I’m sure you know that. I’m sure you know how much we all care about you. I’m not here to lecture you on vanishing or anything like that. That’s not why I’m doing this. I just… I guess I wanted you to know that I kind of understand what you’re going through. Hell, if there’s anyone out there who understands what it’s like to have this great destiny shoved on them, it’d be Dean and I. And I know just how much it sucks and how terrifying it can be. To have people tell you that you’re destined to do this, that your life is all mapped out for this one purpose – it’s one of the most terrifying things in the world. I understand completely why you ran even if no one else does. I’ve been there. I know how scary this all is.”_

It was. It truly was. Spencer was beyond terrified by it. To think that his apparent purpose for even being born was to come along and fulfill some great prophecy scared him down to the very marrow of his being.

“ _I wish there was some way I could make this easier for you. I can tell you that it gets easier. I mean, it does. Your destiny may be written but I think Dean and I have proved that you don’t have to follow it. We were destined to be vessels and look how well that turned out, right? But… I bet that’s not much comfort right now. I know there’s not a whole lot I can say right now that_ would _be a comfort. Anyways, I’m sure you’ll get enough of those speeches when you come back._ ”

He sounded so sure of that last part. like, to him, it was a foregone conclusion that Spencer would be coming back.

The fledgling focused a little closer as Sam’s prayer continued to come in.

“ _What I really wanted to say here is that, um, just… I don’t know. I guess I just wanted you to know that you’re not alone. That there are people here who care about you and who understand. People who will be here for you. You’ve become more than just a friend to us, Spencer. You’ve become like family. And family supports one another no matter what. So it doesn’t matter to us that you’ve got some great destiny or that you’re supposed to fight this big bad. Dean and I, we’re kind of getting used to these apocalyptic messes. It’s not gonna scare us away. No matter what anyone says, no matter what happens, I just want you to know that we care about you, and that we’ll be waiting for you when you come back. You’ve always got a place with us to come back to, all right? Don’t think this changes that. So you… you take care of yourself, all right? Be safe until you come back. Your family will be waiting. Amen._ ”

Curled up tight in a ball in his blankets, feeling just slightly less alone than he had moments before, Spencer didn’t fight back the tears that slipped from his eyes.

* * *

The house seemed so quiet now. Derek sat back in the chair that Spencer had conjured up earlier and sipped absently at the cup of coffee that their friend had also snapped up. His mind was racing with everything that Spencer had said, everything he’d told them. It was all so – he wasn’t quite sure what. There didn’t seem to be a word to describe what it was that he was feeling. In one evening everything there Derek had thought he’d known about Spencer, about the whole damn world, seemed to have gone right out the window.

Hell, he was sitting on something that hadn’t existed until Spencer had _snapped his fingers_ and was drinking a cup of coffee that had also appeared out of thin air!

“This is insane.” Emily’s voice interrupted Derek’s slightly disjointed thoughts. He blinked his eyes clear and focused over on his friend, watching as she sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. Emily’s usually calm expression was gone and she had the look of someone who’d just been told their entire life was a lie. Which, in a way, she had. “I feel like I just stepped into the twilight zone.”

“We can't deny it.” JJ pointed out.

Emily lifted a hand and waved it in JJ's direction. “No, I know. I'm not. It's just...”

“It's a lot to take in.” Dave finished for her. Out of them all, he still looked the calmest.

Derek wasn't the only one to notice that. All their eyes had turned towards Dave now and Aaron was actually the one to voice what all of them were thinking. “How is it that you're so calm, Dave? You didn't even know Reid before. Out of us all, it would've made sense for you to discount him immediately. You don't have the history of trust with him that we do.”

Amusement curved Dave's lips. “It's kind of hard to deny anything when you're sitting in a chair that the kid brought into existence with just a snap of his fingers.”

“Yeah, but you didn't even, like, freak out.” Penelope said. She looked calmer, but it didn't escape Derek's notice how her eyes kept glancing back towards the direction that they'd taken Spencer earlier, or how she held herself in just a little tighter than normal. He'd bet that she was freaking out a lot more on the inside than she was showing on the outside. When had she gotten so good at hiding that? From the others he expected it. Profilers couldn't study body language without learning how to manipulate their own. But Penelope was their technical analyst. She'd always stayed pretty well away from the profiling tricks the others had picked up.

Shrugging, Dave sat forward and casually started to prepare himself a cup of coffee. So far, Derek had been the only one to take one. He wondered if maybe the others didn't quite trust it. Dave, however, just prepared himself a cup like it was nothing. Like it was any other day. “I don't see the point in 'freaking out'. What good does that do us? The kid looks like he's freaked out enough for all of us. Besides, like I told him, I've seen some things in my years with the Bureau. It’s not that hard to make this kind of leap for me. Especially the idea that angels are actually real. I've always believed in them anyways.”

“Yeah, but...angels using humans as vessels, _possessing_ them.” Emily made a choked sound, some sort of strangled protest. “That's like nothing I've ever heard of.”

“I still can't believe Spence is an angel.” JJ said softly.

That brought quiet back over the room once more. Because, all the other stuff aside, this was a big one.

Spencer, their awkward little doctor, was an angel. Well, mostly an angel. It was just so... so... Derek had no idea. This was another thing he didn't have a word for. How was he supposed to find words for a situation like this? There was nothing that seemed to describe it.

“Sitting here speculating over it isn't going to change the facts.” Aaron finally said after the room had been quiet for a while. His voice was steady, that leader's voice that they'd all learned to listen to and sort of rely on to keep them all together, keep them grounded. The man was sitting up a little straighter in his seat and he was taking control of the situation the way that he always did. The way they needed him to. “We can debate and argue the facts all we want to but it doesn't change them. What we can do, what we can deal with, is helping Reid through this. Because all of us here – with the exception of Dave – know Reid. Finding out his heritage doesn't change who he is for us. He's still the same kid. And that kid right now is beyond terrified. We need to figure out what it is we can do for him before he wakes up and decides that maybe he should run from us, too, just to keep us safe. If angels can’t find him, we stand no chance if he decides to run.”

That sobered them all up quick enough.

“What can we do for him?” Emily asked. “This… it’s bigger than anything _we’ve_ ever gone up against.”

Derek’s eyes shot up and a bit of temper burned away some of the numbness. “You think we should just sit back and let him go? Let him run off fighting with angels and demons and who knows what else and just, what? Sit back here and do nothing?”

“We have no idea about the world he’s living in! I want to help him, Morgan, not get him killed by trying to do something I’m not equipped to do!” Emily shot back.

Temper filled Derek and he sat up straighter. What was she suggesting? That they just send Spencer off because they weren’t equipped for this fight? They’d never abandoned their friends before if they could help in any way. Why on earth would they start now? This was Spencer they were talking about! Their scrawny little geek who had never once hesitated to help any of them when they were in need. So what if they weren’t equipped to handle this kind of threat? If their roles were reversed, Spencer would be the first to step up and offer his help. How could they do any less?

It was Dave who spoke up next, cutting off the impending argument. “Emily’s right.” He held up a hand when both Derek and JJ made as if to protest. “Calm down. She’s right – but so are you guys. Patching him up and sending him on doesn’t seem the right road, either. There’s got to be some kind of middle ground. I know all of you care about him. He’s not just your friend – he’s your family. I can respect that. I’m sure if we put our heads together we can figure out _something_.”

The only question was, what?

What could they, a group of humans – humans who had no idea bout this lifestyle – do to help their part-angel friend in a war they were so utterly ill-equipped to handle? Derek hated that he didn’t have an answer to that. He hated it as silence fell over the room, each one of them trying to figure something out, and each one of them coming up with nothing. What were they going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Considering that Spencer had run to his friends to hide, he was doing a pretty good job of hiding from them. Sometime during the wee hours of the morning when he knew they were all mostly asleep, he slipped out of the room they’d put him in and vanished up to the roof of the building. It was open and exposed and everything he probably shouldn’t be doing right at the moment. He just didn’t care. He climbed up there with an ease he wouldn’t have had before and he settled himself down near the chimney to sit and watch as the sun came up.

What little sleep he’d managed to get had been full of bad dreams. It definitely hadn’t been soothing. Mostly it’d left him more afraid than he’d been when he’d gone to sleep.

There was so much inside of Spencer's mind and he didn’t know how to deal with it. Too much information had come in at once on the tail end of some of the worst days that he could remember. So many things had happened and he felt like he was still reeling underneath all of it. All of this, it was too much. It was too much to ask of any one being. They couldn’t expect him to really do all of this could they? How could anyone look at him and think that he was going to be some sort of savior? He could barely keep himself safe! How on earth was he going to manage to save everyone else?

All these thoughts bounced around inside of Spencer's mind as he sat there for hours. Long past sunrise.

The worst part was that Spencer knew what he was going to have to do. Even as he panicked, even as he tried to think of a way out of this, there was a part of him that knew what he was going to have to do. And that terrified him.

He stayed up there until he suddenly realized that the emotions in the house below were starting to border on panicked. Only then did he start to make his way back inside.

Sometimes it still struck Spencer as strange just how much his body had physically changed. Dropping down from the edge of the roof to the ground did nothing to him. No ache, no pain, nothing. He landed easily and only marveled for a second at that. Then he was heading back inside.

All of his friends were waiting in the living room for him. They fell silent at his entrance.

Spencer took one look at them and bit his bottom lip. Understanding though they all had been last night, he could see that a night thinking on things hadn’t helped much. The way they were all looking at him wasn’t bad but it was different. How could it not be? They knew the truth about him now. They knew what he was and it changed how they saw him. He could see the difference in their eyes. The way they watched him like they weren’t quite sure. Were they worried about him? Worried about what he might do to them? Spencer yanked his shields up as high as he could and tried to keep himself from feeling too much from them or hearing any unwanted thoughts.

For the most part Spencer had gotten quite good at controlling all that. Gabriel had helped him accept that sometimes he was just going to pick up on a stray thought here or there. Especially around someone like Sam who thought so loudly. Or he’d pick up stray emotions from people like Dean, who felt everything with an intensity that Spencer hadn’t seen matched in anyone else. It was just inevitable that he was going to feel or hear things from people like that. But he didn’t want to do that here. Here, now, with everything still so fresh and new between them, he didn’t want to do it. He wanted whatever happened between them to be free and honest. Not affected by what his powers picked up.

Unconsciously he started to twist his fingers together in what they all knew was one of his nervous gestures. “Uh, morning, guys.”

“Where’d you come from?” Derek asked him.

That was a loaded question if Spencer had ever heard one. He opted not to answer literally, though that reply did spring to mind. Instead he tried to give them a reassuring smile. “I’m sorry. I needed to think and clear my head a little. The only place I could think to do that without leaving the wards I’ve put up was on the roof. I watched the sunrise. But, I didn’t think I would be up there so long. I thought I’d be back inside before any of you began to worry. I’m sorry.”

“We were just hoping you were okay.” Penelope reassured him.

Spencer’s smile softened a little as he looked over at her. Despite his extra senses being under control, there was something about Penelope that was easy to pick up. Easy to be around. She had a wonderful, beautiful soul that almost shone out of her until he dialed his vision back a bit. Her emotions, though, weren’t hidden the way that most people tried to do. They weren’t the in-your-face kind like Dean’s could be. They were just, there. Warm and open. Just like her. It relaxed Spencer even without him realizing it and it gentled his gaze when it fixed on her. “I’m getting there, I think.” He reassured her. Then, sighing, he looked around the room, eyes traveling over all of his friends. “I owe you all another apology. I shouldn’t have dumped this on all of you and for that, I apologize. This isn’t your world nor is it something that many humans can be expected to understand.” Especially not ones who’d never even heard of the supernatural before.

It was Aaron who answered for the group and his words weren’t really that much of a surprise. “You’re our friend, Reid, and in a way, our family. We’re here for you whatever you need.”

“He’s right, pretty boy.” Derek added in. He looked a little more relaxed than the others. A little more at ease with everything. There was less tension around his eyes and in his body, and the smile he wore seemed honest. “No matter what shit you throw at us, we’re family. We’ll be there for you no matter what.”

Something inside of Spencer eased ever so slightly at those words. They weren’t what he’d expected to hear, yet he couldn’t deny that they took just a bit of the pain and fear inside and chased it away. Knowing that he had the support of his team behind him, even if there wasn’t anything they could do for him in this situation, was enough. It was more than enough. “Thank you.” The words came out soft, just a whisper, yet packed with a wealth of emotion.

Spencer cleared his throat and looked away for a moment to try and gather his composure. When he looked back, he hadn’t quite succeeded yet, but he was almost there. The smile he wore only shook slightly around the edges. “Why don’t I get us some breakfast and we sit and talk? I imagine you’ve all come up with plenty of questions through the night. Whatever I can, I’ll try and answer.”

That was how Spencer once more found himself seated in a chair in the living room with all of his friends around him, answering questions he’d never thought to answer with them. To his surprise, they didn’t delve in and ask him about this big evil that was supposed to be fought. No, the questions they asked were the kind of questions anyone new to the supernatural world would ask. They asked him about what was real. When he started to explain some of them, they only had more questions.

He wasn’t surprised when their questions turned to cases.

“How many things that we come across are actually the work of some of these creatures?” Aaron asked him.

Spencer sat back and cradled his cup of coffee between his hands. Like he’d offered, he had snapped up breakfast for them. An entire spread of finger foods and coffee for them all to enjoy. Spencer didn’t want or need the food but he enjoyed the cup of coffee. Holding it, he took a sip as he tried to think of how to word his answer. “Not as many as you might be thinking. Yes, a lot of the creatures out there kill in specified cycles or with certain rituals, but sometimes they can be spaced too far apart to come under our radar, or the creature’s hunting zone is large enough that it’s spread over multiple jurisdictions.” They all knew that kills through multiple jurisdictions could be hard to pin down because many police stations didn’t like to work together. “Some of them the local police don’t report to us because, well, they’re strange, and they already don’t like calling in the Bureau. They really don’t want to call them in for something that seems so odd. Besides,” Here, Spencer couldn’t help but grin, knowing how they’d take this next bit. “Hunters are almost profilers in their own way. They track the signs and omens and are quite skilled at spotting a case in either the paper or through the internet. And many of them have no issue impersonating FBI to work their cases.”

“They pretend to be agents?” Derek repeated. His eyebrows were up and he looked surprised. Emily and JJ did as well. Surprisingly, Penelope didn’t. She was sort of hiding a smirk behind her cup of tea. Dave and Aaron didn’t look surprised either.

“How else are they going to get in there and find out the information that they need?” Spencer asked. He shrugged one shoulder. Maybe it would’ve bothered him at one point. Now, honestly, it seemed like the least of the crimes he knew Hunters committed.

Still, he could see that not everyone was getting it. Spencer held on to his mug and shifted himself so he sat forward a little. “All right, let me explain this a different way. Let’s say you’re a Hunter and you’ve found a case that might or might not be a werewolf. We’ll use them, they’re not that difficult. Now, werewolves turn during the full moon and they attack their victims and eat their hearts.” He saw a few grimaces and nodded his head. “Yes, disgusting, I know. But, bear with me. Now, the case you think you’ve found has seven dead, but we all know the newspapers only publish so much and cops only release so much information. Things like all the bodies missing their hearts isn’t really going to be something that they let be known. So, you look at the rest of it, and you see that they all look like they’ve been mauled. Maybe even it’s suspected that a wild animal did this. If you wanted to find out the truth, you have to go investigate. You have to find out the facts. So you’re left with two options here.”

Lifting up one hand, he held up one finger. “Go there and break into the morgue when it’s closed so you can look at the bodies yourself.” He held up another finger. “Or impersonate someone with the authority to be able to interject themselves into the case and gain access to the bodies.” Dropping his hand back to his lap, he shrugged. “Either way is breaking the law. But, if you go the second route, not only do you get access to the bodies, you also get access to the rest of the case information. One way you’re required to steal almost every bit of information you get. The other way they essentially hand that information to you. Which way would you go?”

“Wow.” JJ said slowly. She looked surprised, but just a bit contemplative. “I didn’t think about it like that.”

“You’ve never had to.” Spencer said. He took a small drink off his coffee and gave a second for his information to settle for them. Then he spoke again. “Their jobs aren’t easy. What Hunters do, it’s an amazing thing, but it isn’t easy. It’s dangerous in quite a lot of ways. Yet they still do it.”

“But why?”

It was Emily who asked that. Spencer couldn’t blame her. He could see how hard she was trying to put all this together in her head in a way that made sense and he couldn’t blame her for feeling out of sorts with it. It was a lot to take in. However, he knew this answer wouldn’t be any easier to hear. “A lot of them get into the lifestyle after a loss.” He thought of Sam and Dean, of Bobby. Of the friends they’d told him about, Ellen and Jo. And he thought of other Hunters he knew of. “Some of them lose a partner through possession. They’re either attacked themselves, or, more commonly, they lose someone they care about to some demon or creature. Then, in trying to find out what actually happened, they find out about everything else as well. Knowing about all of it, many of them can’t just walk away. It’s a lifestyle that takes over, completely. It consumes you.” It could take over your life completely until there was no room for anything else. He thought of Sam, who’d tried so hard to get away from the life, who’d done everything he could to try and break free, only to be yanked back in. Granted, Sam’s situation was unique. Beings far more powerful than him had been trying to push him a certain direction his whole life. But there were plenty of Hunters out there who’d stuck in the life simply because they couldn’t let it go. They couldn’t live, knowing what was out there, and not try to help.

“This sounds insane.” Derek said. “It’s like, there’s this whole underground organization that none of us even knew about. It’s just been there the whole time, picking up our slack. Damn.”

“In a way, yes. But also, no. Hunters aren’t that organized. They have their connections, places they can go and people they can call on for favors or for help. There’s an older Hunter I know who works mostly from home, doing research and providing support for when people call to check out a Hunter’s fake credentials. He pretends to be the boss or Unit Chief or whatever is needed. But mostly, Hunters operate alone. They’re solitary beings who don’t really like dealing with one another, let alone civilians. Plus, when you live that dangerous of a life, you get in the belief that you shouldn’t have anyone close anyways. Because having someone close is dangerous. Thy can be hurt, killed, or used as leverage. That’s why a lot of Hunters prefer to work only or to only work with another Hunter if needed.”

“That sounds like a lonely life.” Penelope said.

“It is.”

The room went quiet for a few as Spencer’s words were processed. He watched his friends and studied their faces as they thought about what he’d said.

Aaron was the one to finally break the silence. He looked just as calm and controlled as he had at any meeting they’d ever held in the round table room. Somehow he always managed to look the leader even when he wasn’t trying. It was a skill Spencer envied. Why couldn’t someone like Aaron have been picked for the role that Spencer found himself cast in? Why couldn’t they choose someone like him? He’d be able to do what was necessary. Aaron was the type who would be able to fight and to lead. Not someone like Spencer.

“Are there any sort of protections we can employ against all this?” Aaron asked him.

Surprise had Spencer’s eyebrows going up. Then, to their surprise, he snorted. Why on earth hadn’t he thought of this himself? Leave it to Aaron to focus on the safety of his team first. That was just the type of person he was. All of this would no doubt be processed more in depth later on. For now, he was gathering answers, trying to make sure that his friends would be safe. “Absolutely. There are protections against some things. I can show you some sigils to help ward a room and I can mark you with an anti-possession symbol so that there’s no way you’ll be able to be possessed by demons. I can also make sure that you all know some of the things to fight off something on the off chance it ever attacks you.”

That was exactly what he did for the next half an hour. Spencer snapped up a sketch pad and pen and drew the sigils for them that would help to ward a room. He made sure to explain what each and every one of them were and what they did as well as ways to take them down. Then, he walked them through some simple Hunting. Silver for werewolves, salt to repel spirits, things like that. It felt so strange to be teaching all of these things to them and yet it eased a bit of the tension inside of him to know that he was actually helping to keep them safe. He’d been able to be with them before to help keep them safe from things like this. Now, without him there, at least they’d stand a fighting chance on keeping themselves safe. Even if it was only until they were able to get a hold of him and have him come help.

One other thing he did, which he hadn’t been sure he’d be able to, was giving them the anti-possession tattoo himself. Instead of sending them out to get their own ink he offered to try and put it on himself.

It wasn’t that surprising that Derek was the one to offer to be his test dummy. He grinned and stood with Spencer in the middle of the room, spreading his arms out wide. “Lay it on me, kid.”

Spencer chuckled and shook his head. Then, he lifted one hand between them and wiggled his fingers. “Where do you want it?”

Of course Derek picked somewhere obvious. What was it with these muscled men and wanting something like this on display? Spencer reached out to where Derek indicated and laid his palm over the very same spot that Dean and Sam had their tattoos.

It only took a bit of focus and a little swell of grace. When Spencer drew his hand back, the symbol was on Derek’s skin just as perfectly as any tattoo. Derek looked down at it and grinned. “Nice. And that’ll keep me from being possessed?”

“By demons. No demon will be able to use you as their meat suit without first breaking through that sigil.” Spencer confirmed. “And, if they have you long enough to try to break through that sigil, you’re already in trouble.”

Aaron came next, choosing the back of his shoulder for his. Next was Dave, who surprised Spencer by picking his ankle. When he saw Spencer’s surprise he just flashed a grin. “I’m not after putting it on display. Let them work to try and find it.”

JJ picked the back of her shoulder as well. Emily, much to Spencer’s amusement, pulled up her shirt a little and had him put it around her belly button. She and everyone else laughed at Spencer’s blush when he laid his hand against her skin.

Last was Penelope. She debated for a moment before finally shrugging and offering her own ankle as well. “I think Rossi’s got it right. I’d rather they not notice it right away and try to get rid of it. An I don’t think other people need to see it either.”

That was all of them. Spencer had them all marked and he couldn’t deny the release of tension he felt at it.

They were all sitting back down when JJ asked him “What about you, Reid? Do you have one, too?”

Spencer smiled. “I don’t need one. If any demon tried to possess me, it’d destroy them in an instant. Demons don’t really stand up against grace.”

“Grace?” Penelope repeated.

“It’s what angels are essentially made of. My grace is also mixed with my soul, but actual angels don’t have a soul.”

Everyone was staring at him again and Spencer squirmed a little underneath it. He knew what was coming even before Emily shook her head and said “I still can’t believe it. You’re an angel. An _angel_.”

Uncomfortable, the young fledgling ducked his head a bit and stared down at his coffee. “Fledgling.” He corrected automatically. When he looked up and saw their confusion, he hurried to clarify. “I’m a ‘baby angel’ in their eyes. My grace didn’t kick in until I died in Georgia. So, essentially, I’m the youngest angel in existence. A kid. That makes me a fledgling to them. Which, if you think about it, makes everything they expect of me that much more ridiculous.” He couldn’t stop the words that came tumbling out next. They were words that had been playing inside his head most of the morning. “I’m a child in their eyes. My grace is still young and small in comparison to theirs. Yet somehow they expect me to be the one to stop this great darkness that’s coming for us. This is something that scares even the _archangels_. They’re afraid that they don’t have the power in them to stop this, so what on earth makes them think that _I_ can? What hope do I have when four of the most powerful beings on the planet aren’t even sure that they can do it?”

“You can’t think of it like that, Reid.” Derek said suddenly. He was sitting up in his chair now and had better turned himself towards Spencer. His chair was right beside Spencer's and he leaned forward just enough that the space felt smaller.

“What are you talking about?” Spencer asked.

“Think of it like this, kid.” Leaning forward a bit more, Derek fixed him with that steady gaze of his that left Spencer feeling like the man could see straight down to the grace inside of him. For the moment it was like it was just the two of them in the room, no one else. “If they hadn’t told you about this big destiny of yours, if there was no prophecy about you and this big bad thing, what would you be doing?”

Spencer flinched. He knew exactly what he’d be doing. “I’d fight.” He whispered.

“So why is this any different?”

“Because they’re expecting me to save them!” The words ripped their way out of Spencer. He clenched his hands around his mug and his wings shivered behind him. His eyes, when he lifted them, were wide and just a bit wild. “They’re not looking to add another soldier to their army, Morgan. It’s like they’re…they want me to be their general or something. I can’t do that! I can’t be this big, magical being that’s supposed to save all of Creation! They’re acting like I’m the only hope of stopping this, and if they’re pinning all that hope on me than we’re doomed, because there’s no way in hell I’m anyone’s savior.”

“Hey.” Derek cut in sharply. “You’re a hell of a lot more than you think you are, Reid. Even if you don’t see it, the rest of us do.” One of his hands gestured towards the silent circle of friends watching them. “You’ve always been amazing. You’re just, more amazing than we realized. I’ve put my life in your hands countless times before and never doubted your ability to keep me safe. That hasn’t changed.”

“This isn’t a _job_ , Morgan. This is fighting against a darkness that could consume everything as we know it. You’d really want to trust the fate of Creation to… to _me_?”

“Yes.”

There was no hesitation in Derek’s reply. Spencer stared at him, stunned. He turned to look at the others, maybe hoping that they would argue, that they might say something about this, but he found them all watching him unwaveringly, no hesitation or argument in their stares.

Derek smiled at him. “We trust you, Reid. _I_ trust you. Sometimes I think there’s no one I trust more. If there’s anyone out there who has a chance at finding a way to stop this, it’s you. I’d put money on it. An not because of some fantastic powers or some great destiny. But because you’re _you_.” Reaching out, he laid a hand on Spencer's arm, giving it a firm squeeze. His eyes were serious as they stayed locked on Spencer's. “You are the smartest man I know, Reid, and one of the absolute best. You care about everyone and you are stronger than anyone I’ve met. No matter what life throws at you, you never let it knock you down. You just keep on going. You’re smart, kind, compassionate, and brave. I know you’ll do everything in your power to win this. I’ve got faith in you, Reid. Even if you don’t.”

Emotion clogged Spencer's throat. There was no way he could hold Derek’s gaze after that. His eyes dropped down and he stared down at the mug he still held. Hearing words like that from someone that knew him, had known him over the years in both the good and bad, meant more to him than anything.

“Besides,” Derek said, suddenly smiling at him. “It’s not like you’re gonna be alone for this.”

Spencer's gaze snapped back up to him. “What’re you talking about?”

“I’m coming with you.”

A stunned silence fell over the room. Then, gaping at him, Spencer found he could only say one thing. “ _What_?”


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m coming with you.”

The words didn’t seem to compute any better the second time around. Spencer sat there and stared at his best friend and wondered how on earth he hadn’t seen this coming. How had he not realized that Derek would try and do this? It was exactly something that he would do. To support Spencer, to keep him safe, of course he’d insist on coming with him. But there was absolutely no way in hell that Spencer was going to let that happen. When he finally found his voice again, all he could think to say was “Absolutely not. You’re not coming with me.”

“I am.” Derek countered calmly. He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. The relaxed posture and the lifted eyebrow all dared Spencer to argue with him. They said clear as a bell that Derek wasn’t going to just give in on this.

“Morgan…” Aaron spoke up off to the side, his voice low and carrying a hint of warning.

Spencer cut Aaron off before he could get out any more, though. “You’re not. Morgan, you _can’t_.”

“I’m pretty sure I can.” Derek said, still just as calm as could be. He gentled it all with one of those smiles that only those close to him got to see, the ones full of affection. “I’m not letting you go through this alone, kiddo. I’m gonna be there for you, no matter what.”

That was probably meant to be touching, and at a later time Spencer would appreciate it. He truly would. However, in that moment he was far too emotional to react calmly to just about anything. So instead of softening or thanking Derek for kind words, the first thing Spencer did was open his mouth and demand “Are you insane?” Then he threw his hands above his head in a gesture of frustration. “Oh, yes, as if I’m not already stressed and panicked enough about fighting against an evil that could destroy all of Creation – please, let’s throw my best friend in the mix and see if we can really push me over the edge. Great plan, Morgan. Fantastic!”

“And it’s such a better plan to just let you go off alone?” Derek shot back. He didn’t look as relaxed now. His body had tensed a bit and his eyes flashed hot. “You think we’d do any better sitting back here at home waiting and wondering if you were okay, if you were even still _alive_?”

“At least I would know you’re alive!” There was no way Spencer could just sit here anymore. He had to get up; had to move. He shoved himself up from his chair hard enough that the chair actually went flying back a few feet, starting everyone around him. None of that registered with Spencer. Furious and scared, he paced over to the wall, away from them all. Then he spun back around to glare at Derek. “How on earth do you expect me to go back and do all this if I have to worry the entire time that I’m going to get you killed? You have no idea what you’re volunteering for here. You have no idea the world you’re stepping into. Being a Hunter is dangerous enough, Morgan. Do you know why there are so few? Because so many of them _die_.”

“I won’t stand by and let you go off alone, Reid. Don’t ask me to do that.” Derek said. He pushed up to his feet as well, only he didn’t pace. He just stood there proudly and met Spencer stare for stare. “If our positions were reversed, would you stay behind? Or would you be right there beside me?”

That was enough to take the words right out of Spencer’s mouth. All of them knew the answer.

There was no way Spencer would ever stay behind if any of his friends were in danger. He wouldn’t let them go off alone. Whether they liked it or not, he’d be there with them. Just as Derek was fighting to be with him now.

Spencer licked his lips and let his eyes close for just a moment. “You have no idea what you’re signing up for.”

“It wouldn’t change it if I did.” Derek said, his voice just as soft as Spencer’s.

The room went quiet. There was going to be no arguing this, Spencer realized. Nothing he said was going to convince Derek to stay behind. But it wasn’t just him that was involved in this. The decision to bring another federal agent out to join their team wasn’t one that he could make alone. Too many other people were involved - some of whom would most likely want to do anything and everything possible to avoid coming under the notice of the FBI. They trusted Spencer because he was technically one of them. Trusting one of his friends might not come easy to them.

Spencer blew out a breath. His wings curled in, out of sight of everyone, and wrapped themselves protectively around him. For just that moment he blocked out everyone and tried to focus on himself. Tried to just _breathe_. He knew what he needed to do here. Staying here and hiding was fast becoming less of an option. _One day. That’s all I get? Just one day to freak out and be by myself_? It wasn’t fair!

Fair or not, though, it was all he was getting. He couldn’t just hide out here when there was something big waiting for him. And he had to talk to the others if he wanted to be able to deal with this whole issue with Derek. They had to be told what was going on and allowed to make their choice.

When Spencer opened his eyes again, everyone was quietly watching him. He took a breath and drew his wings back behind him once more. His eyes went right to Derek. “There are more people involved in this than just me, Morgan, and a few of them have quite valid reasons for not really trusting the Bureau or anyone connected with it. I’ll explain the situation to them and ask for permission for you to come along, but I make no promises. If they aren’t comfortable with it, I won’t force it. This is their life and, in a sense, their _home_. I will not put them at risk or bring in anyone that they don’t want there.”

To his credit, Derek nodded. “I can understand that.”

Spencer smiled at him. “I knew you would.” Then his smile faded and he chewed on the inside of his lip. _No time like the present_.

A snap of his fingers brought his cell phone into his hand. JJ was the only one to jump at that. When they looked at her, she grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. That’s going to take some getting used to.”

“It’s fine.” Spencer smiled reassuringly.

For a second he stared at the phone and debated a few things. Mainly, who to call. In the end there was really only one person he could think of _to_ call. Dialing the number, he hit send and then held the phone to his ear and waited. His friends were at least kind enough to go back to their coffee and pretend that they weren’t sitting there listening to his every word. The illusion of privacy eased just a bit of Spencer’s tension. He turned himself to face the nearby window and watched outside while the phone rang in his ear.

Three rings later and someone answered. “ _Hello_?”

“Hey. It’s...It’s me.”

“ _Doc_.” Dean’s voice was low and easy as it came over the phone line. There was something else there as well that Spencer thought might’ve been relief. “ _It’s good to hear from you, man. We’ve been wondering about you_.”

Spencer lifted a hand and rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry about that...”

“ _Don’t apologize for it. No one blames you for freaking out a little. This is a crap situation_.”

That was one way of putting it. But Spencer had known that Dean would probably understand his motivations here. Sam was most likely the one that understood it best; like he’d said in his prayer, he knew what it was like to run. But right now Sam wasn’t the one that Spencer needed to talk to. Sam, for all his good points, wasn’t a leader.

Spencer knew that the brothers probably considered themselves a partnership. That if you asked them, they’d say that they did this whole hunting thing together, that they went through all of this together. Especially after all the crap that had happened when they’d tried to be apart. But Spencer was a profiler; he’d watched them, seen the way they interacted with one another, and seen how they dealt with trouble that came up. Yes, for the most part, they were a team. But every team had a leader and Spencer had no trouble seeing which of the two that was. It showed not only in their interactions but also in the interactions that they had with their entire group. The addition of the archangels to their little gang had changed some things around - not everything, though. Michael may have thought that he was the leader of this team. Spencer knew better. He knew if he was going to have to convince anyone to allow Derek in, it would be this man on the phone.

“ _Is everything all right, Doc_?” Dean asked.

Startling, Spencer realized that he’d been quiet too long. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I just, ah, well... I need to talk with you about something. Without everyone else there.”

Even through the phone Spencer swore he could feel Dean sitting up at attention. “ _You got it. You need Cas to fly me there?”_

“I’m not sure if you’d want to do that.” Spencer chewed on his lip and leaned his shoulder against the wall. How was the best way to do this? “Are you alone right now?”

The phone line went quiet for a moment. Then Spencer could faintly make out the sounds of movement. A door opened and then closed and then there was the sound of wind. “ _There, I’m outside. Sammy’s sleeping upstairs and the Archs flew off earlier to go deal with the Heavenly end of the apocalypse. The only angels here are Cas and Anna an I doubt they’ll listen in_.”

Spencer didn’t have any worries about them. “They’re fine. I’m not worried about them.”

“ _All right. Well, what’s up, Doc_?”

Hearing the low chuckle and soft snort that came after saying that had Spencer shaking his head. He hadn’t gotten that joke the first time Dean had said it; it’d taken Sam explaining it to him for him to understand. “Your sense of humor leaves something to be desired.”

“ _Shut up, you love my sense of humor_.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Still, Spencer was smiling, and he had a feeling that had been Dean’s intention.

He could hear in Dean’s voice that he was smiling as well. “ _Bite me, scrawny. Did you call just to pick on me or was there something actually important going on_?”

“I told my friends.” The words were just sort of blurted out. Spencer flushed at how quickly he’d said them – at how he felt sort of like a child confessing something that might or might not be a bad thing.

What he didn’t expect was to hear Dean snort again before saying “ _Not a real big surprise. I had a feeling you’d go to them_.”

“You did?”

“ _Well, yeah. Where else were you going to go_?”

Spencer furrowed his brow. “But... no one came here.”

“ _I don’t know if the others thought of it or not, or if maybe they just decided to give you your privacy. You’ll have to ask them_.”

“That’s just, I mean... wow. Thanks, I guess?”

“ _You’re welcome_.” Dean said easily. “ _Now, you said you told your friends. I’m guessing you told them everything_?”

Sneaking a look over at his friends, who were still pretending to not look at him, Spencer blew out a breath. “Everything they needed to know. Some information... isn’t mine to give out.”

He knew Dean would understand what he meant by that.

Sure enough, when Dean’s voice came back on the line, there was an extra gruffness to it that Spencer knew signified his appreciation. “ _So, ah, what was it you needed? Backup? Help explaining things? What_?”

“No. I explained it all fine. It’s just... one of my teammates, well, ah, he doesn’t exactly want to stay behind.”

“ _He wants to join us_?”

The shock in Dean’s tone perfectly echoed the shock that Spencer felt. “Yeah.”

“ _Doc, that’s_...” Dean let out a low whistle. “ _Another fed on the team? It’s one thing having you here._ _You’re, y’know_ , you. _But you wanna bring another one to the gang? Did he even know anything about the supernatural before today_?”

“No.”

“ _Shit. So not just a fed that wants to play Hunter, but a rookie, too_?”

There was really nothing Spencer could say to that. He found himself kind of torn. He didn’t want to argue to bring Derek with him – he wanted his friend safe. But at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to argue to leave him behind either. The words just wouldn’t come. All Spencer could really bring himself to do was stand there and stare out the window and wait for whatever it was his fiend had to say. Lifting a hand, Spencer ran his thumb over the windowsill, taking a step closer so that he was better able to stand there and play with the little bit of wood that seemed loose.

Dean sighed heavily in his ear. “ _You don’t bring the easy shit, do you_?”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” There didn’t really seem to be anything else to say to that.

“ _Yeah, well_.” Dean huffed out a breath and Spencer knew he’d be shaking his head. Then he went on and surprised Spencer yet again. “ _I’m not making any decisions until we meet with them_.”

Wait a second, what? Spencer froze with his finger hovering over the bit of wood he’d been scratching at. Wide eyes stared unseeing out the window. “ _What?_ You want to _meet with them_?”

“ _How the hell else am I gonna figure out if I trust em enough to bring any of em here, Doc? Not to say that I don’t trust you or your word_...”

“No, no!” Spencer interjected quickly. “No, it’s fine. It’s perfectly fine. I completely understand! It’s more than I expected, really.”

“ _So you’re cool with it_?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

“ _Good. I’ll wake Sammy up and we’ll have Cas or Anna fly us... where are you exactly_?”

Dropping his head to rest against the side of the window, Spencer let out a low laugh. “If you hand the phone over to Castiel, I can tell him where I am. You might as well bring both he and Anna with you.”

By the time Spencer hung up the phone he was once more shaking his head. When he’d gotten up this morning he hadn’t planned on anything like this happening. He hadn’t figured that his day would go like this. Yet here he was, about to bring together the two separate parts of his life. He turned once more to look at his friends, who were watching silently, and Spencer wondered what exactly would be left at the end of this. How much was he going to lose today? Or, how much might he gain?

* * *

Preparing for Dean’s arrival required a few things. As it stood there were chairs enough for the BAU team to sit and talk. But there wasn’t enough set up for everyone. Luckily, when Spencer asked, Derek let him know that there was a formal dining room in here, and that made it all a lot easier. Spencer snapped up a large table for them all to sit down at and plenty of chairs for them all. He flushed a little under the awed stares it got him. He had to remind himself repeatedly that his friends weren’t used to this part of him yet. They weren’t used to what he really was or what he could do. Seeing him do things so casually was bound to stun them.

It kind of brought home a few things for Spencer that he didn’t want to really think about. How different he was and how much his life had changed – and how clear it was that he wasn’t going to ever be able to go back to his old life. How could he? Things were too different now. He was too different now. There was no place for him at the BAU any longer. Even if this big war wasn’t coming their way, Spencer still wouldn’t be able to come home. Not anymore.

He’d just gotten everything together and al his friends seated, as well as fresh coffee for them, when he felt the presence of angels arriving outside. Spencer had modified the wards around the home in preparation for this. It left him feeling sort of exposed to take them down.

There came a knock at the front door that Spencer left his friends to go answer. His time for hiding was over.

Dean, Sam, Castiel and Anna were all waiting on the other side of the door. Spencer had to admit that it did his heart some good to see the cheerful way all of them greeted him. Even Dean, who looked kind of like a soldier getting ready to go to battle, gave him a small smile when he opened the door.

The younger Winchester didn’t hide his smile at all. When Spencer gestured them inside, Sam went right up to him and pulled him into a hug that Spencer couldn’t help but return. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Sam murmured to him.

Awkward though he felt, Spencer hugged him in return. “Thank you.” Pulling back, he looked at the four of them. “Thank you all for coming. I... I appreciate this, more than words can say.”

“Where is everyone?” Dean asked, getting right to the point as usual.

With one hand Spencer gestured towards the direction of the dining room. “They’re all in there waiting. They... I told them about everything, about all of you, but I didn’t tell them names. They have no idea who you all actually are. But they’re willing to listen to whatever you want to tell them.”

“You trust them?”

Dean’s question had Spencer nodding. “I do.”

The hunter nodded his head. “All right. Then we should probably get this started.”

Oh, man. Spencer really wasn’t looking forward to this. He hated conflict and it was almost a guarantee that there was going to be some. It was just inevitable. Especially considering the strong personalities that were being brought together in one room.

Both Anna and Castiel reached out their wings towards Spencer. In greeting, in response to whatever they were feeling from him, he wasn’t sure which. But he accepted the touches gratefully. “We are with you, brother.” Anna told him. At her side, Castiel nodded.

Those words relaxed him far more than they once would have. They’d come a long way, this group. They’d gone through so much together already and there was so much more waiting in their future. Whatever came, though, Spencer knew that he had them. Anna, who had pledged her loyalty – and sometimes Spencer worried, because he got this strange feeling that it wasn’t just loyalty but fealty, something that he was beyond uncomfortable thinking about let alone accepting. And then Castiel, the brother who he had started on such rocky terms with, and who he had gradually built something with since then. What they had wasn’t perfect but it was good. It was strong. They’d worked beyond the troubles they’d started with and now Spencer knew, without a doubt, that the seraph would be beside him. He wasn’t a threat to Spencer. He was... he was family.

“Go easy on them.” Spencer warned them. “They’re still, new to this. None of them knew anything. So far they’re taking it all well but I don’t really feel like pushing that any further than I have to. So please, just...”

When he trailed off, Sam reached up to clasp his shoulder in a sign of support. “We’ll be careful, Spencer.”

That was all he could ask for. With one last nod, Spencer turned and led them all to the dining room. It was time for the two parts of his life to finally meet one another.

The dining room that had seemed so large before felt smaller now as Spencer brought everyone inside. He walked in and moved to stand at the end of the table closest to him, taking the head without any real thought. It left him with a Winchester moving to either side of him, and an angel with each Winchester. No real surprise that Castiel chose to be with Dean. Anna brushed her wing against Spencer’s as she moved to Sam’s side, and inside of his mind he heard her soft voice telling him _I will stand by your al’alihm_.

At the other end of the table Aaron had taken the head chair. To his left sat Dave, Penelope and Derek. To his right, Emily and JJ. All of them were watching the group that came inside.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Spencer put his hands on the back of the chair in front of him. “Guys, I’d like you to meet my team.” Spencer gestured with one hand, pointing each person out as he went. “Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Jennifer Jareau.”

“Hey.” Sam said, waving at them.

Dean, however, smirked in a way that sort of reminded Spencer of Gabriel. “We’ve heard a lot about you guys.” Without any sign of hesitation or worry, Dean dropped his bombshell on them almost immediately. “I’m Dean Winchester and that’s my brother, Sam. These are our angels, Castiel and Anna. It’s good to finally meet you guys.”

There was a long moment of silence that was broken by Derek, who gaped at them as he blurted out “Winchester? You’re the Winchesters?”

“Subtle, Dean.” Sam murmured, giving his brother a look that Spencer had heard described as his ‘bitch face’.

Dean shrugged. “Best to get it out of the way, right?” He looked back at the BAU team while he dropped down into his chair. “I know you guys have probably heard of us. We were pretty wanted for a while there.”

There was a reason that these profilers were considered the best. It took them only seconds to make the leap that Spencer had known they would. “All of the things written about you, the delusions they say you suffer from – those aren’t delusions at all.” Dave said. He didn’t shout, didn’t give any indication that this thing was strange or that he was uncomfortable at all. He was just looking at them with something like understanding on his face. “It makes a lot more sense now. Your profiles always seemed a little off to me.”

“Most Hunters manage to stay under the radar.” Spencer said. He drew the attention back towards himself as he sat down as well, gesturing to the others to do the same. Folding his arms on the table, he leaned forward on them, watching his team. “These two were just unlucky enough to have attention drawn their way. But they aren’t crazy and they aren’t the murderers that they’re accused of being. They’re just, Hunters. Some of the best, actually.” Unable to help himself, Spencer shot a look at Derek and added on “Maybe you’ll listen to them about how dangerous this is going to be.”

“I told you, kid. I don’t care about how dangerous this is.” Derek said firmly.

“You should.” Sam said. He wasn’t the brother that Spencer had expected to speak up, but Dean stayed quiet and let Sam take the lead. The younger Winchester looked down at Derek and fixed him with a serious stare. “You should care a lot. I know you see danger working at your job but I can tell you it’s nothing on what you’ll face in the hunting life. Not just you, either, but your family as well. Demons aren’t afraid to go after those you care about to take you down. If you have any family at all, going with us will put them at risk. Are you prepared for that?”

Derek flinched at Sam’s blunt words. They didn’t deter him, though. “They’ve lived with that risk since my first day in law enforcement. Humans might not be the same as the monsters you hunt, but they’re dangerous too, and my family’s always known that one of the monsters _we_ hunt could decide to try and come after them to get to me.” He turned his head and looked at Spencer as he said his next words, directing them to him. “I know that I can’t even begin to understand all the risks that are being taken here, kid, but I also know that they aren’t going to matter. No matter what you have them throw my way, I’m not going to back down. You’re my family just as much as either one of my sisters. If you think for one minute that your friends here are gonna scare me away from trying to stand with you, you’ve got another thing coming.” One corner of his mouth quirked up. “You know me better than that, Reid.”

“I want you safe, Morgan.” Spencer said softly. “I want all of you safe.” His eyes ran over the rest of his team, who had stayed so quiet since Derek had first insisted on coming with him. “Until I met the angels, you guys were the only family that I had. I don’t want to put any of you at risk.” He had to close his eyes for a minute and draw in a breath to steady himself.

“You should be very sure of your course before you agree to this.” Anna said suddenly.

“Anna is right.” Castiel said, his deep voice making a few of the profilers jump in surprise. “This is not the same as aspiring to be a hunter. We are going to war and we have very little information about the evil we are going to fight. Many lives are going to be lost despite our best attempts. Even if we win, there will be casualties. Are you prepared for that?”

Derek didn’t even flinch. His eyes ran over Spencer and then the look in them firmed before they turned to Castiel. “I am.”

What happened next stunned Spencer more than anything else had so far. He’d expected this meeting to go so differently than it was. He’d expected shouting or shock or arguing. What he hadn’t expected was this calm discussion, or Dean’s response to it. The last one more than anything else had Spencer's mouth actually dropping open in surprise. Because never once could he have predicted that Dean would nod his head and say “Then welcome to the team. From the sounds of it, we can use all the help we can get.”

Spencer couldn’t help it. He stared at Dean and blurted out “What?”

The older hunter turned a fond smile Spencer's way. “He’s protecting his family, Doc.” Dean said. Shrugging, his eyes flicked over to Sam and then back to Spencer. “I can respect that.”

And just like that, their numbers grew by one more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but damn was it hard to write O.O I like the next chapter MUCH better :D


	5. Chapter 5

Saying goodbye was never an easy thing for Spencer. He hated doing it. Most especially when he had no way of knowing when or if he was ever going to see any of them again. This time, it was made so much harder by the fact that he was taking one of them with him. Not only was it his goodbyes happening – it was Derek’s as well. Spencer had to deal with rounds of hugs and well wishes as well as Penelope’s heartbreaking whisper in his ear of “Take care of him, please.”

“I’ll do my best.” He promised her. It was the best promise that he could give. There were no guarantees for them and Spencer knew that.

Eventually, after he’d been hugged more than he could ever remember being hugged by his friends before, he and Derek stood in the living room with the Winchesters and their angels. Spencer had already snapped, packing a bag for Derek – much to his friend’s amusement – and now there was nothing left holding them here. Nothing left to keep them from going. Spencer and Derek stood on either side of Anna and they took one last look at their friends. “You guys be safe.” Spencer told them. Emotion clogged his throat, making his voice just a bit thicker than normal, and he had to fight back the moisture building in his eyes. “Call us if you need us.”

“If you’re in trouble, send up a prayer to Anael. That’s my angelic name. Use that in your prayer and I’ll hear you and come help however I can.” Anna offered.

Spencer looked back at her and smiled gratefully. The next second, she closed a hand over his shoulder and one over Derek’s and the world spun around them in that familiar rush of angelic flight.

No sooner had Spencer landed and opened his eyes once more than he found himself grabbed and wrapped up in a hug that was both familiar and comforting. Spencer didn’t even hesitate to melt down into it. Grace pushed up to meet his and he accepted the touch eagerly. In it was everything he’d spent the whole night trying to tell himself that he didn’t need. The tears he’d been fighting back before were burning their way forward now and Spencer sucked in a breath before burying his face in against Gabriel’s neck in an effort to hide them.

“I got you, little bird.” Gabriel’s voice was a low murmur against his hair. One of his hands came up to run through the hair on the back of Spencer's head in soothing strokes. “You’re all right. I got you.”

Not trusting his words yet, Spencer let his grace speak for him, offering the apology he knew he needed to say.

Immediately Gabriel’s grace sent waves of love and reassurance to him. “It’s all right. You’re here and you’re all right – that’s all that matters. You hear me?”

“Yeah.” Spencer said hoarsely. He drew in a few shaky breaths before he forced himself to draw his head up. Gabriel’s hand slid off the back of his head to cup his cheek and hold him there so the two could look at one another. In moments like these the height difference between them seemed to fade away. Spencer looked down into the amber eyes that were watching him with open love and he found he could only smile. “Thanks.” He put as much as he could into that one word. Thanks for being there, for understanding, for supporting him, for loving him. It was just a thank you for – everything.

Gabriel’s smile grew. “Anytime, Sparrow.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat reminded the duo that they weren’t alone. Spencer turned to find Dean and Sam watching them both with looks that seemed torn between affection and amusement. Dean even rolled his eyes. But it was the man beside them that really drew Spencer's eye. Derek was looking at him with a bit of affection as well, but also confusion. It reminded Spencer that the man was probably still reeling from his first angelic flight and that he also had absolutely no idea who the guy was that Spencer was wrapped all up in.

Heat flooded Spencer's cheeks and he pulled himself back a little from Gabriel. Not completely – the fledgling had long come to accept his need to touch and be touched with his guardian. It was a habit now that not even Derek’s presence could change. But he pulled back enough to be able to twist himself and bring Gabriel up to his side. “My apologies, Morgan. I didn’t mean to just ignore you.”

Derek offered him an understanding smile. “You’re fine, kid.”

“You brought a friend!” Gabriel said cheerfully. He pressed himself up against Spencer's side and curled his wings around him. Then he stepped away. Though his body moved forward so he could extend a hand to Derek, his wings stayed around Spencer as if he couldn’t quite bring himself to let go. Honestly, Spencer was grateful. He really didn’t want to move either. “It’s good to meet a friend of Spencer's.” Holding out his hand, Gabriel let his grin change, shifting into the smirk that always made Spencer think of the Trickster he knew his guardian was. “I’m Loki – but you might know me better as Gabriel.”

The first name didn’t make Derek react, really – he didn’t know enough to know that Gabriel meant the _actual_ Loki – but the second name actually made him jump a little. He stared down at their joined hands with something akin to awe on his face. “Gabriel? Like… _the_ Gabriel?”

“The one and only.” Gabriel said happily.

Another voice joined them then and Spencer jumped, not having paid attention to who else was in the room. “Please, don’t encourage him. My brother’s head is already swollen enough as it is.”

 Gabriel turned his head to toss a grin over his shoulder. “Jealous, Luci?”

When Spencer turned to look, he found Michael and Raphael both standing stiffly on the other end of the room, neither one looking too pleased as they glanced at Derek. But it wasn’t them that held Spencer's gaze.

It was Lucifer.

Apparently Gabriel had given Lucifer a vessel upgrade while Spencer was gone. The first look Spencer got at the new vessel was enough to have him stopping in his tracks. _Well now_. Taller than his last vessel, this one was also a bit more slender, though not as thin as Spencer. The fledgling wondered just how deliberate it had been that Gabriel had made this vessel just an inch or two taller than the one he’d made for Michael. Whereas Michael was brown haired with brown eyes, Lucifer had blond hair that was a few inches long and slicked back, and sharp blue eyes. His face was more angles and sharp lines that somehow worked for him. Instead of making him look severe, it gave him a sort of dangerous air. The rest of him helped that image. He was in dark jeans that fit pretty well and a button up shirt that was a deep red. Over it all, he’d tossed a leather jacket. He looked long and lean and dangerous as he lounged in one of Gabriel’s wing-backed chairs.

All in all, the vessel Gabriel had made for him was… Spencer fought to keep his thoughts under control. Now was not the time for thinking like that. Not now, not ever.

Raphael’s voice broke through Spencer's thoughts. “You brought a human back with you?”

The words were directed to Spencer and it took him just a second to realize that. It helped when Gabriel elbowed him and broke his concentration. Spencer's eyes went wide as he realized he’d been staring at Lucifer. They went wider and a flush filled his cheeks when he found Lucifer watching him with a cocked eyebrow and a twist to his lips that was blatantly amused.

Clearing his throat, Spencer turned himself a little more, putting his friends behind him, so that he could look over to Raphael and Michael. “I brought my friend.” He corrected him. “He wants to help.”

It looked like Raphael was about to say something else, something that was most likely not going to be all that flattering, only someone else spoke first. “Either way, we are glad to have you back. Though I wish you would’ve checked with us before bringing anyone.” Michael said, cutting off whatever else Raphael might’ve had to say. He shot Raphael a look and then turned towards Spencer, smiling at him. “I’m glad you’ve realized where you belong. Any hope we have of winning comes from having you on our side. I’m glad you’ve decided to fight with us.”

Well, that had come quicker than Spencer had anticipated. When he’d thought about this he’d known that there were going to be certain things that happened when he came back. Things that he couldn’t allow to happen. It meant that Spencer was going to have to do something that he usually didn’t do – he was going to have to take a stand.

Someone behind Spencer drew in a breath as if to speak and the fledgling quickly held out a hand behind him. He wasn’t sure which one of them it was but he had the feeling that none of them would really have anything good to say to that. The last thing he needed right now was a fight breaking out. However, that didn’t mean that he didn’t have his own words to say.

Everyone watched in silence as Spencer broke away from Gabriel. He stepped out into the open space of the room and moved right up to the halfway point between Michael and the rest of them. Once there, Spencer drew in a deep breath. Then he lifted his chin and squared his shoulders. His eyes were calm when they met Michael’s and none of his inner fears showed through. “I’m not here because destiny decrees it so.” His voice was steady and pitched perfectly to carry around the room for them all to hear, without him ever having to raise it. “I’m choosing to be in this fight because it’s the right thing to do. Because I can’t stand idly by while I know that there’s something coming for us. Not because some prophet once said that I would.”

“Whatever the reasons…”

Spencer held his hand up once more – this time, towards Michael. The gesture surprised the archangel enough that he actually listened to it and fell silent. Spencer lowered his hand but he never lowered his gaze. He drew strength from the people behind him; the ones he knew would stand by him here. The ones that he knew would support him in this no matter what he chose to do. “I’m here to fight _with_ you, Michael.” Spencer said calmly. “But I’m not here to fight _for_ you. Ours won’t be a dictatorship. It’s going to be a democracy. This isn’t Heaven and we…” He took a small step back, turning just enough to be able to spread out his right hand and gesture to his friends and family behind him. “…are not your personal army.” He turned back towards Michael and spread his hands out on either side of him in a gesture of peace. This was a speech he’d thought long and hard about and one that he felt deep down inside of his grace was good and right. “I will proudly fight at your side, brother, and I will accept your council on matters of Heaven. But this coming war takes place on Earth and I can’t trust someone to lead that was once so willing to sacrifice the planet for the sake of a personal grudge. You’ve set your sights on protecting yourself and Heaven. My goals are to protect it all.”

“How dare you speak to me this way.” Michael breathed out. He took a step forward, wings bristling behind him, drawing himself up to his rather impressive height. “Who do you think you are, _child_?”

If he thought to intimidate, he failed. Because Spencer knew now what he was to them. He knew what they all believed. Michael thought that Spencer was the child of this great prophecy – their only hope. No matter how angry he got he wasn’t going to do anything to destroy that hope. He wouldn’t kill Spencer. Knowing that gave the fledgling the courage to lift his own wings and not back down. “I think I’m the one your prophecies claim will end this. And if you want my help in doing so, you’ll do it on my terms or not at all.”

“You think you can dictate to _me_? You think that you – a mere child – can lead this war?”

“Not alone.” Spencer admitted. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that.

“He’s right.” Gabriel said, breaking into the conversation. Without hesitation the archangel moved to stand up at Spencer's side. He didn’t cuddle up to him now – this wasn’t the time for it. He stood proud and tall beside him while he met the gazes of his brothers. “You know he’s right, Mikey. Your concern, it’s for the angels and it’s for Heaven. The Earth, maybe, because Dad told you to protect them. But your first priority is going to be Heaven. These humans back here?” With his thumb he gestured over to shoulder to the Winchesters and to Derek. “Their priority is Earth.”

“Mine is everything.” Spencer said. “And if we work together, as a team, all of us stand a better chance of surviving this. We stand a better chance at winning, and with fewer casualties. This isn’t a war on one front, Michael. It’s a war on all fronts. We have to be prepared to treat it as such.”

Raphael let out a low laugh that held almost no hints of amusement to it. “You think anyone would follow a fledgling in this? A child?”

Spencer was getting so sick of being called a child. Before he got the chance to protest it, or to try and argue his point more, a voice spoke up from behind him. “I will.”

Turning, he watched as Castiel came forward to join him, moving to his free side. Almost immediately after him came Dean and then Sam. “We will.” Dean said, taking up his place at Castiel’s side. Right after them came Derek, who grinned right at Spencer. “You know I will, Reid. Always.”

“And I as well.” Anna said, moving to stand by Gabriel.

The archangel at Spencer's side smirked at him and bumped their wings together. “Every step of the way, kiddo.”

Spencer was stunned by this open display of support. He hadn’t expected this. He’d expected everyone to be on his side for a democracy. Supporting the whole ‘team’ idea that he’d been trying to preach here. Despite how Michael and Raphael were taking it, Spencer didn’t want to lead. He wanted them to all work together. Michael, representing Heaven. The Winchesters representing Earth. Gabriel could represent the pagans. Lucifer, well, Hell. But he’d in no way expected them all to gather behind him like this.

His shock grew even more when another voice added to the mix. “And I.”

Everyone looked on with surprise when Lucifer spoke. The fallen archangel was looking right at Spencer as he said it, a tiny smile on his lips.

“Lucifer?” Michael’s voice was incredulous and his wings were openly displaying his shock. “You’d follow him? Bow to a child – one that carries a hint of human to him?”

The way he said it didn’t make the word ‘human’ insulting as it might’ve been with someone else. Spencer realized that none of Michael’s words sounded insulting. They all just sounded stunned and… was that curiosity as well?

Lucifer’s smile grew a little, just a small curve to his lips. “I bow to no one. But,” He pushed up off his chair in slow, lazy movements, pushing himself up to his full height. His eyes never once left Spencer. “I’m willing to work beside someone who wants to treat us as equals.”

“That’s what I want.” Spencer said softly.

Nodding, Lucifer moved over and joined them, taking up a place on the end by the Winchesters, who – to their credit – didn’t move away from him.

With everyone standing there waiting and watching, Spencer knew he’d have to make the next move. He straightened his spine and drew strength from the open support that was being displayed here. He tilted his chin up and drew his wings in close to his back. “I’m not trying to fight against you, Michael. I’m not trying to lead. I want us to work together. Like I said – a democracy. We need you with us. There’s no one that understand Heaven better than you.”

There was a long moment where silence fell over the room. It was a charged silence, one that left Spencer on edge and had him fighting to keep his wings from twitching and giving him away. He met Michael stare for stare and left himself open so that the archangel would be able to see whatever it was he sought with that sharp gaze.

After minutes that felt like hours, Michael nodded. It was small, barely there, but Spencer saw it and some of his tension drained away. The tension in those around him faded as well.

Sam was the one to break the silence that had fallen over them. “If we’re going to all work together, we’ll need a bigger place.” he said, looking around him. “Somewhere for us to gather and plan. Somewhere secure.”

A twist of emotions from Gabriel had Spencer looking at him. His guardian was smiling, his smile growing bigger by the second. “I might have an idea about that. Tell me – what do you guys know about the Men of Letters?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends this section :) I'll try and have the next story up as quickly as possible! I hope I'm not losing you guys with this. It's getting insanely long, I know! But thank you so much for all your amazing reviews!! They help me keep on going on with this :)


End file.
